Halo 3 Credits
The Halo 3 Credits is a list of credits for people who have done work on Halo 3. Outro "Thanks for playing Halo 3 and thanks for being part of the engine that drives us towards our ultimate goal of world domination. Thanks for giving Bungie a kick ass community that has kicked ass throughout the years and will continue to kick ass for many, many more." Love, Bungie Credits Studio Manager Harold Ryan Art Art Director Marcus Lehto Campaign Environment Leads Christopher Barret David Dunn Micheal Wu Mike Zak Campaign Environment Artists Eric Elton Milton Cadogan Frank Capezzuto Vic DeLeon Samuel Jones Paul Russel Ken Taya Multiplayer Environment Lead Chris Carney Multiplayer Environment Artists Mike Buelterman Steve Cotton Justin Hayward 3D Art Lead Shi Kai Wang 3D Artists Eric Arroyd Arnold Ayala Travis Brady Tom Doyle Raj Nattam Animators John Butkus Jeremy Fones Bill O' Brien Jason Robertson Nathan Walpole Additional Animation Roberta Browne Concept Art/Skies/Matte Painting Dorje Seattle Bellbrook Issac Hannaford Effects Art Lead Steve Scott Effects Artist John Gronquist Technical Art Lead Paul Clift Technical Artists James Haywood David Hunt Steve Theodore Audio Director/Composer Martin O'Donnell Audio Lead/Sound Design Jay Weinland Sound Design/Additional Music C Paul Johnson Cinematics Cinematic Director CJ Cowan Cinematic Design Kurt Nellis Lee Wilson Design Campaign Design Leads Paul Bertone Rob Stokes Campaign Designers Dan Miller Chris Opdahl Niles Sankey Gameplay Design Lead Jaime Griesemer Gameplay Designer Franscois Boucher-Genesse Multiplayer Design Lead Tyson Green Multiplayer Designer Lars Bakken Engineering Engineering Leads Chris Butcher Hao Chen Charlie Gough Zach Russell Drew Solomon Ben Wallace Campaign Engineers Max Dyckhoff Eamon McKenzie Adrian Perez Greg Snook Campaign Engineer/Additional Writing--Terminals Damian Isla Graphics Engineers David Cook Chris Tchou Luis Villegas Xi Wang Multiplayer Engineers Jon Cable Petar Kotevski Aaron Lieberman Luke Timmins Stefan Sinclair Production Engineering Production Engineering Lead Graham Bartlett Production Engineers Joshua Rodgers Tim Williams Tools Lead Engineer Mat Noguchi Tools Engineers Bob Glessner Tristan Root Sean Shypula Micheal R. Williams Roger Wolfson Graphic Design and User Interface Graphic Design Lead Aaron LeMay User Interface David Candland Colm Nelson Graphic Artist Lorraine McLees Production Executive Producer Jonty Barnes Production Leads James McQuillan Joseph Tung Producers Curtis Creamer Matthew Burns Allen Murray Matt Priestley Test Test Manager Jamie Evans Test Leads Doug Boyce David Gasca Dominic Koeplin Writing Writing Director Joseph Staten Managing Editor Frank O'Connor Writers Rob McLees Luke Smith Bungie.net Team Bungie Marketing/PR/Community Lead Brian Jarrard Web Dev Lead Chris Gossett Web Developer Tom Gioconda Oversight The Bungie Webmaster Bungie Backbone Senior Business Coordinator Alta Hartmann Business Administrator Davina Chan Gallagher IT Lead Steve Lopez Helpdesk Lead James Parks Security Philip Kauffman Laszlo Kiss Jerome Simpson Additional Support Graphic Design Erik Bertellotti Music Composition and Audio Production Micheal Salvatori Orchestration Steve Leparo Story Editor Paul O'Brien Special Thanks Robert Agulera Michel Bastien Joe Cruz Brad Dennis Darrel Frost Max Hoberman Tomonobu Itagaki Shane Kim Don Leeds Peter Marks Don Nguyen Team Ninja Pete Parsons Cameron Payne David Scott Wes Shriner Lori Solomon Phil Spencer Jeff Williams Yaron Yedidia Xbox Live Operations Team Voice Actors Cinematic Cast 343 Guilty Spark Tim Dadabo Arbiter Keith David Master Chief Steve Downes Cortana Jen Taylor Gravemind Dee Bradley Baker Lord Hood Ron Perlman Sgt Johnson David Scully Cdr. Miranda Keyes Justis Bolding Shipmaster Robert Davi Prophet of Truth Terence Stamp Artificial Intelligence Cast Brutes Steve Blum Ken Boynton Fred Tatasciore Brute Chieftain John DiMaggio Civilians Todd Licea Mark Lund Elites Ron Hippe David Scully Grunts Chris Edgerly Mark Fullerton Roy Stanton Joseph Staten Marines Adam Baldwin Nika Futterman Mikey Kelley Andy McKaige Nolan North Katee Sackhoff Alan Tudyk David White Debra Wilson Skelton Sergeants Nathan Fillion Pete Stacker Multiplayer Announcer Jeff Steitzer Additional Voices Adam Adcock Chris Anderson Burnie Burns Christopher Davis Eric Fredrickson Dan Godwin Joel Heyman Matt Hullum Bob O'Donnell Geoff Ramsey Juan Ruiz Jason Saldana Gus Sorola Petey Lee Winfield The Bungie Auxiliary Players Casting & Voice-Over Production Services Blindlight Cinematic Animation Partners Animation Supervisor Emilio Ghorayeb damnfx Chris Capell Peter Skovsbo Jonathan Abenhaim Shang Jin Ahn Dana Boadway Cristinel Bostan Frederic Cote Alexandru Dragutescu Timothy Heath Micheal Kitchen Nadine Lavdie Sang Ho Lee Eric Lessard Dave Massicotte Shawn McClelland Praveen Moodley Nadaraju Darryl Purdy Graeme Revell Peter Reynolds Carlos Rosas Downunda Thunda John Velazquez Joon Yang Ryan Yee Philippe Zerounian Zoic Studios Gina Fiore Andrew Orloff Aaron Sternlicht Dustin Adair Robert Blye Sean Comer Mike Kirylo Garrett Norlin Mark Shimer Microsoft Game Studios Publishing Executive Producer Jim Veevaert Legal/Business Affairs Kirsten Duvall Don McGowan Frank Pape Engineering Russ Almond Micheal Mourner Aaron Nicholls Kutta Srinivasan Program Manager Sam Charchian Microsoft Games (Xbox) Engineering Support Peter Comley Aleks Gershaft Marwan Jubran Matt Lee Mike Ruete Paul Newson John Yip Finance Dennis Durkin Doug Ralphs Arthur Tien HR/Recruiting Kari Erickson Justin Jumani Denise Novosel Micheal Walters Research Thore Graepel Ralf Herbrich Peter Pike Sloan Phillip Trelford User Experience Dana Fos Kevin Grace Jeannie Voirin-Gerde Joanne Williams Matt Whiting User Research Lead Randy Pagulayan User Research Engineers John Hopson Kris Morend Microsoft Research Asia Researchers Minmin Gong Yaohua Hu Zhipeng Hu Xing Huang Xingguo Liu Kun Zhou Microsoft Test Test Lead Rick Lockyear SOET Steve Alliston Melissa Batten Tony Bradley Evan Brandt Paul Gradwohl Paul Grimes Eric Helbig Doug Jelen Bill Metters Johnney Nguyen Matt Richenburg Mike Yurka Microsoft Xbox Platform & Xbox Live Mei-Mei Bong Cliff Garrett Ian Lewis Micheal Maston Zsolt Mathe Oliver Miyashita Eric Neustadeter Kevin Salcedo Steve Smith Jason Strayer Victor Tan Daryl Welsh Marketing & PR Chris Lee Jen Martin Jerret West Microsoft Localization Teams EMEA (Europe/Brazil) Peter Fitzpatrick Micheal Ivory Niamh Marsh Jamie O'Connell Jason Shirley Japan Yuki Harima Seigen Ko Go Komatsu Masad Okamoto Korea Kyoung Ho Han In Goo Kwan Byung Hoon Lee Kyoung Han Yoon Redmond Yasmine Nelson Taiwan Phoenix Cheng Eva Lin Robert Lin Andy Chen An Liu Microsoft Development Partners FASA Ruth Caspary David (DJ) Johnson Mike Porter Rare Jason Baggett Ross Bury John Doyle Giorgio Grecu Gareth Lough Stephen McFarlane Lee Musgrave Richie Prado Gary Talbot Producers, Engineering & Artists Contractors Filter Harold Lamb Matt Waggle FilmOasis Kate Christenson Mason Funk Wendy Grande Bryan Hargrave Esmeralda McQuillan David Parker Jon Price Sakson and Taylor David Allen Ginny Baldwin Matt Bennier Troy Allen Coleman Carlos Fins Andrew G Davis Emilio Gandin Tetyana Golub Morgan A. Hill Jason Keith Matt Kelly Scott Kikuta Micheal Means Carlos Naranjo Kevin Paul Cameron Pinard Jeremiah Strong Jason Sussman Stosh Steward Mark Yeend Test Contractors Excell Data Corporation Micheal Laxworthy Dustin Backlund Joshua Baran Aleksandr Bezman Ryan Blosser Josiah Bolek Dan Callan Judy Chan Jason Cole James Comstock Christopher Daltas John Harris Nicholas Jerden Scott Kankelborg Christopher Greenhaw Tomonori Kinoshita Craig Krohn Reed Lawrenson Brian T. McGee Brian Meldy Travis Pijut James Phillips Shay Sanders Nathan Schneider Derek Shefveland Kale Stutzman Johann Tang Kari Toyama Mike Toyama Jon Weisnewski David Yingling Volt Nicholas Apple Daniel Bach Ernest Andrew Belousek Jr. Tyler Booth Eric Boughton Angela Serrand Brumlett Kevin Claus Kieth Conner James Costello Mario Curro Joshua Daniels Jim Davis Joel Day Robert Delaware Charles Gendron DuPont Brandon Eosforth Steve Farnell Cory Gerber Harpreet Gill John Graham Rahsaan Green Imran Goychayev Micheal Graeber Jr Nicholas Gerrone Andrew Harrison Brian Haucke Danny Hollefreund Cau H Huynh Micah Jelmburg Rye Johnson Owen Jungeman Joe "Claw" Kelsay Kyle Kirkpatrick Jeffrey Kleinman Justin Lakin Jiyoung Lee Brahm Lichty Lenny Lim Andrew Lovvorn Mark McClarin Evan McConnaughey Daniel Monroe Paul Morris Daniel Murdock Mark Neiderer David Ouimet Patrick Orr Justin Charles Phillips Rob Primozich Primo Adriano Pulanco Jeremiah Pieschl Robert Rodgers Ernesto Cabanes Sanchis Stephen Schuckenbrock Darryl Shack Charles Shuler Jr. Joe Sufferman Jeremy Slavin Dion Sorenson Corey Stelton Brian Sturm Colin Suess Kyle Symonds Will Thompson Tor Ulstein Mark Uyeda Geoff Watenpaugh Charlie Whiton Benjamin J. Wommack Ching Fong Yip Tristan Yolton Chris Wilson Cameron Laborde Zank Xversity Victor De Saboya Community Extra-Special Thanks to some of our Biggest Community Supporters (In Alphabetic Order) 7th Column - Bungie's Underground Army All of our loyal Bungie.net members and Forum moderators Claude Errera Halo.Bungie.Org - http://halo.bungie.org/ High Impact Halo - http://www.highimpacthalo.org/ Major League Gaming - http://www.mlgpro.com/ Miguel Chavez Rampancy.net - http://www.rampancy.net/ Red vs Blue - http://www.redvsblue.com/ Skip Weasel Subnova - http://www.subnova.com/ This Spartan Life - http://www.thisspartanlife.com/ And Last But Not Least.... "Literally Hundreds of Friends, Family, Partners, Colleagues, and Community Members That We Didn't Have Time to 7hank...." Category:Lists Category:People